What Was That?
by Baby Porcupine-Cute but DEADLY
Summary: Resulted from two writing prompts from Language Arts. "Did you hear that?" / "Hear what?" / "... someone's in the house."
1. Chapter 1

**So this is basically just a preview of a future fic that I may or may not be doing but I probably will, soo... enjoy! It's in Kim's POV.**

**Note: This resulted from two writing prompts from Language Arts.**

* * *

_**Prompt 1: You and a friend(s) are home alone at night, studying upstairs for a big science test. You hear a noise at one of the downstairs back windows. What do you do next?**_

"Ok. Let's do some mundane stuff," Jack says. I sigh, blowing a lock of hair out of my eye (only for it to fall back down.) and ignoring the little not-normal-highschooler-vocab word.

"I really don't get why you bother trying," I say. "It's hopeless. Me plus science equals does not compute."

"And that's one reason you're not doing well," he responds. "You don't believe that you can. A negative outlook can affect your whole mis___—_ I mean, grade."

I frown. What was he about to say?

"Anyway," he continues quickly, trying to move one, "what exactly is it that you're struggling with?"

"Everything," I groan.

"Care to elaborate?"

I stare at him. I can't ignore that. Half the guys in my grade don't even know what 'elaborate' _means, _and yet here he is, using it in normal conversation. Jack is really___…_ hmm. I don't know how to describe it. He's different.

It's like he's hiding something___—_ something _big. _Something really important that he doesn't want anyone to know about **(FORESHADOWING! OOOH!)****. **Along with his amazing patience (we've been sitting her e for the past half hour and have gotten absolutely nothing done, and yet he hasn't showed any sign of frustration. It's a trait that no living teacher, let alone student, possesses), his eyes suggest that he's wiser than his age suggests.

Not to mention his faster-than-lightning reflexes.

"Kim?"

"Urg. The Periodic Table of Elements?"

"Ok, that's good! What about it?"

"I can't memorize any of them for the life of me."

"Well, you could look up or invent a song to help you commit them to memory."

"___…_ a song."

"Associating music with learning makes memorization easier."

"Ok___…_ what song do you suggest?"

"Any—"

His head suddenly snaps to the doorway, cocking to the side a little.

"What?" I ask, frowning.

"Did you hear that?" he whispers.

"Hear what?" I whisper back.

He doesn't answer. A few seconds pass, and he stands up. "Someone's in the house."

"What? How can you—"

"Shhh…"

He crouches slightly and walks out of the room, his footfalls somehow making no sound whatsoever.

_'How the heck does he do that?'_

I tiptoe out of the room as quietly as I can, following him, but my feet still make a muted padding sound. He's gotten to the bottom of the stairway.

_'What the heck? I **live **here and I can't get down the steps that fast.'_

"Maybe it's one of my parents," I suggest, just barely loud enough for him to hear.

"No, that's impossible," he responds just as softly. Something tells me he's been in a situation like this before… **(MORE FORESHADOWING! OOH!)**

"Why not?"

"I can hear them breathing in their room. It's not one of them."

…

"I have a really good sense of hearing," he explains.

"Ok…"

_THUD._

"Ohmigosh!" I whisper loudly. Jack sends me annoyed look, one not unsimilar to one an older sibling would direct at their bothersome younger sibling. I cover my mouth.

He signals with his hand in a way that means 'stay here', before slipping out of sight around the corner.

About thirty seconds later, after not hearing anything, I get impatient. I tiptoe down the last of the stairs and peek around the corner. There's no one in sight.

_Click._

I turn around to investigate and find myself staring right down the barrel of a gun.

**(This is probably where a chapter would end.)**

* * *

_**Prompt 2: "I was totally terrified!" Write a short narrative where this is your first sentence. Illustrate it!**_

I.

Was.

_Terrified._

After all, who wouldn't be when there's a gun pointed straight at your face?

I back up slowly, off of the last step and into the living room. The gunman walks forward, his hand never wavering.

Someone curses. I look over and see Jack standing about three yards away from the intruder, glaring at the man and seeming more angry than scared.

"You…"

"Did you miss me, Jack?" the man says in a light, teasing tone. "After all, the last time was when—"

"Don't you dare say her name," Jack hisses. "Don't you _ever _say her name. You don't deserve that privilege."

I look back and forth between the two of them. What is going on here that I'm missing? Yes, Jack knows this man; that has already been established. But why is he in my house? Was he looking for Jack? And who is it that they're talking about?

"Why not?" the man asks, seeming amused. "You seem to have gotten over her if this pretty blonde isn't saying something…" He waves the gun in my direction. I wince.

Jack growls. In a blur of motion, his hand is down by his ankle, reaching for something. But, whatever it is doesn't seem to be there.

"Looking for this?" The man draws a sleek dagger from the depths of his coat.

Jack's eyes widen slightly, and his expression reflects one of surprise and mild panic.

My fear morphs halfway into suspicion. Jack keeps a dagger in his shoe? Why?

The man laughs. "Your little hiding place was efficient for our first three encounters, maybe the fourth. Past that, you are very predictable."

'First three or four encounters'?! How many times have they met?!

The man puts the dagger back and draws a second gun, aiming it at Jack's chest. "Finally. I've waited for this for so long. Nothing to defend yourself with. Nothing to attack me with, not without me shooting the girl first. No stupid little gadgets that you can whip out to save you, because I know that off the field the only weapon you have is your dagger. You're hopeless."

He clicks the safety off the gun.

"Let's see…" the man murmurs. "Who shall I do away with first? Your girlfriend or you? Then again this is the one with the poisonous bullets. I can shoot you first and then you'll have to sit there suffering mentally and emotionally as you watch her die. Hmm…" He seems to actually be contemplating this. How messed up is that? "Eenie, meenie, miney—"

**_BANG._**

* * *

**So? What do you think? I know you guys probably wanna kill me for the cliffhanger, but I really have no idea what happens after this. Who did he shoot? Was it Kim? Jack? Or maybe someone/something else entirely…**

**Tell ya what. If I get… let's say ten reviews for this, I'll come back to this and put another paragraph. Deal? ^v^ Heh heh, none of you are in a position to bargain, now are you?**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Perfect, P!NK

Next to Me, Emilie Sandé

Paralyzed, Big Time Rush (Grace and Jerry?)

Crazy For You, Big Time Rush

How To Save A Life, The Fray

Heart Attack, Demi Lovato

I Hate the Homecoming Queen, Emily Osment

Begin Again, Taylor Swift (Kim breaks up with boyfriend, moves to Seaford)

Catch Me, Demi Lovato

Safe and Sound, Taylor Swift (apocalypse; Jack remembering Kim when he fell off the cliff)

Titanium, David Guetta ft. Sia

It Girl, Jason Derulo (Kickin It where Jack is famous)

Gone, Gone, Gone, Phillip Phillips (Talent show, dedicated to Kim? Or she walks in while he's practicing)

Here's To Never Growing Up, Avril Lavigne

The Fighter, Gym Class Heros (ft. Ryan Tedder)

Just The Way You Are, Bruno Mars

The Reason, Hoobastank

Stuck Like Glue, Sugaland

Unwritten, Natasha Bedingfield

Back to December, Taylor Swift

What About Love, Austin Mahone

Little Talks, Of Monsters and Men

In The End, Linkin Park

OK 2 Cry, J. Rice

Empty, Mitchel Musso

7 Things, Miley Cyrus

This is Our Someday, Big Time Rush

Confetti Falling, Big Time Rush

Invisible, Big Time Rush

I Won't Give Up, Jason Mraz


	3. Chapter 3

**oh my god you guys i am sooooooo sorry.i bet you all were confused by the last chapter. sorry. btw im doing this from my phone and for some reason its not letting me capitalize anything or put in any punctation besides a period so sorry for the bad grammer. anyway when i was posting the second part i accidentally clicked on the wrong document. what you just read was just a list of songs that i thought would be great for a song fic. heh heh heh... well, im going to put a line after this sentence and everything beyond this line is what i originally meant to post.**

* * *

** Heey, you guys. First things first: THIS FIC WILL NOT BE CONTINUED. Now, before you get all panicked, what I mean is that this by itself will not be a fic. As in, I'm going to create a whole 'nother fic and stick this scene in there some where. It will be GREATLY modified. And don't worry, as you read this, I am writing this fic... probably. Or I'm in school ****_thinking _****about this fic, or I'm eating and reading over this fic, or I'm at school writing this fic in my notebook, or... yeah, there's a lot of "or"s. Once I post the first chapter of it, then I will delete this whole "What Was That?" thing.**

**On another note, Pleeeeeease pretty please with Kick fluff on top PLEASE submit ghosts for my Halloween fic? Just go find my fics that I've written and find 'Help!'. It's got all the details inside. Thanks to the people that already have! ^v^**

* * *

The man stands there, frozen, that smirk still on his face, before falling forward onto the ground. Behind him stands my father, a smoking rifle in his hand.

"Dad!" I exclaim. I run over to him and hug him tightly, burying my face in his chest and feeling like a little girl again. He places a large hand on my back, and it's only then that the reality of the situation sets in.

I could have _died _just now.

I feel myself start to shake. I could of died. I probably would have if it weren't for Dad.

"Son? Are you alright?" Dad asks gruffly. It's only then that I turn around and see Jack, fists clenched, jaw set, forehead resting against the wall, and an otherwise unreadable expression on his face.

"I..." He pauses, fists clenching and unclenching, as if he wants to punch something. He probably does, but doesn't want to damage any of our furniture.

How thoughtful.

"He came after me."

Well...

"Don't you start blaming yourself," Dad says, albeit a bit reluctantly. I don't think he ever really liked Jack, but then again, he's my dad. He doesn't like _any _guys that I bring home or that visit, even if it's just for a study session like this was. I _can_ say, though, that I'm pretty sure that Dad likes Jack the least out of all of them (a total of three, not including Jack.) "There's no way—"

"There _is _a way," Jack hisses, interrupting. "I know who this thing was modeled after." It takes me a second to process that and question his word choice. "Thing"? "Modeled after"?

He stares down at the motionless man on the floor, eyes narrowed. Then, suddenly, he gives a solid kick to the man's head...

...and it comes flying off.

I gasp in horror as I stare at the spot where the man's head used to be. Dad sucks in a breath and holds me close to him. Jack simply glares at the body.

I realize that there should have been blood. _Lots _of blood. But there isn't. Only snapped wires and bits of machinery, which means...

My eyes widen. "He was a _robot_?!"

* * *

**What?! He's a robot?! Who saw that coming? NO ONE! Although some people correctly guessed that neither Kim nor Jack got shot.**

**One person said that Jerry comes in and shoots the guy.**

**Another said that this reminded them of Lab Rats, which is kind of random, but hey! Embrace the randomness!**

**Another said that, quote, "he went to shoot Kim but she dodged it and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine, and the dude got mad and he turns out to be a vampire so he bites her and she screams in pain and then jack gets angry at the dude for touching 'his Kimmy' so he goes all ninja on him and kills him."**

**Though none of those three were correct, I have to give you guys props for your creativity. I really got some laughs from some of you guys' reviews. ^v^**


End file.
